blessed_a_charmed_spinofffandomcom-20200215-history
List of Cast Members
Here you'll find a list of all of the Cast Members from Blessed: Note: This list will be expanded as the characters who the actors and actresses portray are introduced in the series OR if a said character is mentioned but is set to appear at some point later on. A - Adam Hann-Byrd as Dave Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell Amy Adams as Maggie Murphy B - Bill Skarsgård as Pennywise Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt Bryce Dallas Howard as Kelly Rowland's Assistant C - Cailey Fleming as Tamora and Kat Mitchell Camilla Rantsen as Carolyn Seldon Caspar Phillipson as John Fitzgerald Kennedy Catherine Hicks as Lynda Carson Catherine Lyndon as Eileen, the Hex Witch Charlie Shotwell as Colton Chosen Jacobs as Mike Hunter Christie Lynn Smith as Allison Michaels Corbin Bleu 'as Demon in 1x03 'Corey Fogelmanis as Colvin Turner-Gordon Cynthia King as Brittany Reynolds D - Danai Gurira 'as Heida 'Danielle Bisutti as Shannon Smith [[Danielle Harris|'Danielle Harris']] as Aviva David Eigenberg as John Kresington Debbi Morgan as The Seer Dorian Gregory as Darryl Morris E - [[Elizabeth Dennehy|'Elizabeth Dennehy']] as Elder Sandra Emily Kelavos as Melinda Halliwell Eric Allan Kramer as Soundtester in 1x05 Ethan Cutkosky as Freshman in 1x03 Eyal Podell as Elder Roland F - Finn Wolfhard as Richie Thompson Finola Hughes as Patricia Halliwell G - George Ezra as Himself Greg Vaughn as Dan Gordon H - Henry Ian Cusick as Secret Service Agent in 1x06 Hillary Danner as Alexandra van Lewen Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell I - Iain Armitage as Henry Mitchell Junior [[Ion Overman|'Ion Overman']] as Monica, George's Manager [[Isabelle Nélisse|'Isabelle Nélisse']] as Bethany Fadden Ivan Sergei as Henry Mitchell J - Jack Dylan Grazer as Eddie Kresington Jackson Robert Scott as Georgie Reynolds Jacob Tremblay as Wyatt Halliwell Jaeden Martell as Bill Reynolds Jake Sim as Belch Higgins James Gallanders as Dreyl James Read 'as Victor Bennett 'Jason Maybaum as Chris Halliwell Jason Statham as Laarius Jennifer Rhodes 'as Penelope Halliwell 'Jeremy Ray Taylor as Ben Hartman Jessica De Gouw as Minerva, the Oracle [[John De Lancie|'John De Lancie']] as Elder Odin Jon Bernthal as Juno Jordin Sparks as Herself Joshua Rush as Vinny Julian McMahon as Cole Turner K - [[Kamal Haasan|'Kamal Haasan']] as Elder Ohaju Karis Paige Bryant as Jenny Gordon Kayla Maisonet as Girl in 1x05 Kelly Rowland as Herself Kennedi Clements as P.J. Halliwell Kenneth Mitchell as William Gordon Kevin Grevioux as Uber-Brute Demon in 1x06 Kerry Bishé as Assistant Nurse in 1x01 L - Laura Marano as Vanessa Wethervy Leigh-Allyn Baker as Hannah Webster Logan Thompson as Victor Cross M - [[Marco U.|'Marco U.']] as Pip Muniz-Halliwell Mary-Pat Green as Miss Hickock Maya Le Clark as Brianna Halliwell Mckenna Grace as 11 Year-Old Patricia Halliwell Megan Charpentier as Greta Brewer Micah Stephen Williams as Laarius' Apprentice Michael Bailey Smith as Janor Michael Greyeyes as Elder Istaga Michelle Brookehurst as Tanya Parker Molly Atkinson as Sonia Kresington N - Nasim Pedrad as Jacqueline Kennedy Neil Roberts as Rex Buckland Nicholas Hamilton as Henry Benson O - Owen Teague 'as Patrick Hutchinson | Senior in 1x03 P - Q - R - 'Rosa Blasi as Elder Hannah Rose McGowan as Paige Matthews Rowan Blanchard as Wendy S - Scott Jaeck as Sam Wilder Shannen Doherty as Prudence Halliwell Sharon Bell as Female Demon in 1x05 Sophia Lillis 'as Beverly Carson 'Stacy Haiduk as Guardian of the Urn/Punisher of the Greedy Stephen Bogaert as Alvin Carson Steven Tyler as Himself Suzanne Cryer as Doctor in 1x01 T - Ted "T.W." King as Andy Trudeau Tom Everett-Scott as Nathan Oakley Tommy Perna as Kava Tony Amendola as Dark Priest in 1x03 U - Unknown/Unnamed Actors and Actresses portray extras such as background characters, extra demons, children and babies, and sometimes minor characters depending on the scene their seen in. Unknown Actor as Airport Intercom Speaker in 1x01 Unknown Actor as Baby Pip in 1x01 Unknown Actress '''as P3 Waitress in 1x02 '''Unknown Actors/Actresses as Elders in 1x04 Unknown Actresses as Girls at Lunch Table in 1x05 Unknown Actor as Homeless Man in 1x06 Unknown Actors/Actresses as Street Hippies in 1x06 Unknown Actors/Actresses as President Conference Attendees in 1x06 Unknown Actors as Extra Secret Service Agents in 1x06 V - Victor Browne as Clay Muniz Victor Webster as Coop Halliwell W - Wyatt Oleff as Stanley Upright Y - Z - Zoe Blakely as Parker Halliwell Category:BLESSED Category:Actors Category:Actresses Category:Lists